


Захотелось разнообразия

by LRaien



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dan Lewis is Cool, Fluff and Humor, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Залетел сам от себя через поцелуй Веном, а страдать должен Эдди. Очень страдать!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 2





	Захотелось разнообразия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор читал комиксы и в курсе про большую дружную и не очень семью симбиотов, но захотелось написать вот так, поэтому не стыдно.  
> Беременность не у Эдди, а у Венома, но предупреждения "беременность инопланетной жижи" ещё нет :/

— Объясни мне одну вещь. — Эдди потёр лоб и вздохнул. — Когда, блядь, когда это случилось?!  
Веном лениво перетекал чернильными волнами по его коже, не снисходя до создания более конкретной физической формы.  
— Когда мы целовались.  
— С кем?!  
— С Энн.  
— От поцелуя можно залететь?!  
Веном всё-таки изобразил подобие бюста и мечтательно облизнул полный клыков рот.  
— Я был в тебе и я был в Энн. Этого достаточно для запуска механизма самовоспроизведения.  
Его тон казался обиженным, и Эдди спешно обиделся первым.  
— И мне не сказал?  
— Мы были заняты, — упрекнул его Веном. — Спасали мир. И нас.  
Эдди застонал и откинулся на диван. Хорошо хоть Веном, насмотревшись фильмов, заботливо предложил присесть.  
В этой путанице необходимо было разобраться.  
— То есть, ты беременен?  
— Мы, Эдди.  
— Мужчины не могут беременеть!  
— А мы — можем!  
— Так, меня это достало. — Эдди взялся за телефон. — Я звоню Энн, понял?

После встречи с Энн и Дэном Эдди проникся глубоким уважением к последнему. Дэн, в отличие от своей девушки, умудрился не только не заржать (Энн потребовалось полчаса, чтобы суметь целиком произнести «Поздравляю, теперь ты станешь папой!»), но и уговорить Венома не впадать в истерику и пройти обследование. Более того, Дэн уломал симбиота выползти из Эдди, чтобы провести УЗИ и проверить, не сказалась ли «беременность» на хосте.  
Энн отошла подальше.  
Дэн не успел — и по-девчачьи взвизгнул, когда ухмыляющаяся морда Венома высунулась из его плеча.  
— Я не буду тебя есть, — благодушно пообещал Веном. — Только если надумаешь навредить мне или Эдди.  
Дэн, не сильно обнадёженный его словами, вздохнул и начал проводить обследование.  
— Скользкая штука мажет меня слизью и елозит, — пробормотал Эдди. — Какие знакомые ощущения.  
— Настолько, что у тебя на них встал?  
— Ой, кто бы говорил, мамочка, которая залетела сама от себя.  
— Не хочу мешать вашему воркованию, — вмешался Дэн, — но я закончил. Не могу пока утверждать точно, но, по-моему, ты в норме. Поздравляю. Чем бы это ни было, оно касается только твоего партнёра.

Следующие недели превратились для Эдди в ад. Он носился по городу, разыскивая то, что его ставший неимоверно капризным симбиот хотел прямо сейчас и немедленно. Веном потребовал отправиться на курсы молодых папаш. Правда, сидел там Эдди, а Веном постоянно отпускал такие комментарии, от которых Эдди сложно было удерживать серьёзное лицо, и он бросил после третьего занятия. А ещё Веном постоянно жаловался на тошноту, требовал внимания и эмансипации, потому что «Настоящий мужчина должен не быть сраным сексистом и поддерживать будущую мать!», и точка.

А потом, одной кошмарной ночью, Веном почти отделился от Эдди, странно задрожал, словно проглотил мобильник на вибрации, и начал пузыриться, будто закипая. Не успел Брок испугаться, как Веном свернулся в подобие клубка, успокоившись, и с довольным урчанием вернулся обратно в тело хоста.  
«Готово», — протянул он довольно в разуме Эдди.  
— Что готово? — опешил тот, и в этот момент наконец-то почувствовал. — Это...  
— Не это, а наш ребёнок, Эдди.  
— Но... — тот обалдел. Казалось, что в его разуме есть ещё что-то, странно первобытное и пока ещё примитивное. — Это вообще нормально? У меня уже есть ты!  
— Это временно. Пока он не подрастёт настолько, что сможет контролировать своего хоста. Мы найдём ему хорошего хоста, Эдди?  
— Да, но... Вот так вот просто?  
Эдди никак не мог принять тот факт, что после всего, что ему пришлось вынести, мелкая версия симбиота просто взяла и появилась.  
— А, — Веном понял, о чём тот. — Я пошутил.  
Пауза, во время которой Эдди пытался обрести дар речи, длилась больше двух минут.  
— ...что?  
— Я пошутил, — повторил Веном. — Это было забавно.  
— Всё это было приколом? Вся эта тошнота, капризы в еде, заставлять плохих парней обжираться шоколадом, прежде чем жрать их?  
— Я жижа, Эдди. По-твоему, меня может тошнить? Подумай своей пустой головой.  
У того в этот раз не нашлось слов совсем. Сжалившись, Веном пояснил:  
— Но про шоколад и преступников — это скорее просто захотелось разнообразия.

Когда Энн узнала, она смеялась ещё дольше, а Дэн, этот засранец космических масштабов, пожал плечами и сказал, что так и думал. На вопрос Эдди о том, какого дьявола тот не выдал ему симулянта, Дэн пожал плечами и заметил:  
— Я не конфликтую с теми, кто может сожрать меня.  
Вот мудак.


End file.
